A Hot Spring Day
by LittleMissPink96
Summary: After crash landing in a certain blonde's back yard, Kick ends up confessing something and learning something. Kindall. One-shot


**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks. In this story Kendall and Ronaldo have broken up.

* * *

><p>Kick Buttowski and his best friend Gunther stood at the top of Dead Man's Drop, staring down the huge cliff side. Where the stunt was meant to end, Kick had planned to jump off a trampoline, and land safely in his back yard, hoping to clear at least three blocks of houses.<p>

"Ready to go, Kick?" said Gunther.

"Do you really need to ask, Gunther?" replied Kick, his usual smirk seemingly glued to his face.

Hopping onto his trusty skateboard, Kick took off down the all too familiar stunt prop, automatically hooking the sign, his smirk growing as he eyed the trampoline in front of him. The young daredevil launched himself off the trampoline and all was going well, until Kick realised he wasn't going to clear three blocks of houses, like he had been wanting to.

"Aw, biscuits," he muttered, as he felt himself beginning to fall.

When he collided with the ground, Kick lay there for a moment, before rising to his feet and striking his signature pose.

"What are you doing in my backyard, Clarence?" questioned a voice that Kick recognised instantly - Kendall.

"Like I wanted..." he replied, spinning round to face his rival, but his voice soon trailed off, noticing what Kendall was wearing.

In place of her usual outfit, she was wearing a sky blue sundress that stopped just above her knees and silver sandals, to match the silver heart locket she had clipped round her neck. Her hair had a few waves in it here and there - _"__she must have curled it last night to go out with that creep Ronaldo. She looks pretty good, for a girl."_

Spotting Kick staring at her, Kendall's emotions were fighting for dominance - she wasn't sure whether to be flattered or creeped out. Eventually, Kendall decided to break the awkward silence and spoke. "So, what's your answer?"

"Huh?" the daredevil asked, struggling to pick his jaw up from the floor.

"I said, what are you doing in my back yard?"

Not wanting her to know he had failed a stunt, Kick decided it was to best to steer the conversation elsewhere. "Oh, I was in the neighborhood and I found this." From his pocket, Kick revealed a silver charm bracelet. Now it wasn't an entire lie; he really had found the bracelet and wanted to return it to its rightful owner.

"Is that my charm bracelet? Why do you have it?"

There were various charms strung onto the bracelet, such as books, kittens, love hearts, lips and other girly things like that. After finding it on the street a few days ago, Kick had picked it up, realising it was the one that Kendall wore always at school (not that he had been staring or anything).

"Like I said before, I found it in the street and I thought it must have been yours because you always wear a charm bracelet to school, so I decided to return it you."

"Oh. That was so sweet of you. Thanks, Kick." Taking her bracelet from Kick's outstreched hand, Kendall smiled and pecked the daredevil's cheek, which instantly turned red.

"Eh, it was nothing... did you just call me Kick? And why did you just kiss me?"

Blushing, Kendall avoided Kick's eyes but replied anyways, "No reason. Just a simple thank you."

Once again, there was an awkward silence between the two 'enemies'.

This time, it was Kick who spoke first - Kendall had managed to confuse him to the earth's end. "So, why did you call me Kick?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Why did you call me Kick? You always call me Clarence. How I hate that name."

"Well, I know that you can't stand that name, so I figured that the first step towards being friends was to call you Kick, not Clarence."

"Wait a minute? You want to be my friend? I thought you hated me!"

"I don't hate you. When you moved in next door to me, I vowed to make you my friend. But when you ignored me, I threw myself into studying and treating you like you did me all those years ago. I only dated Ronaldo so I wouldn't feel ignored, but he ignored me just as much as everyone else."

A few tears had slidden down Kendall's cheeks by now, but she wiped them away quickly. "I understand if you don't want to be friends with me. I haven't exactly treated you as nicely as I could have over the years."

Glancing at the ground that they had sat on a few minutes earlier, Kick spoke once again. "Well, I'm sorry Kendall, but I don't want to be your friend..."

Before Kick could finish his sentence, Kendall had interputted him. "I get it. It's okay. Just leave."

"Kendall, listen. I don't want to be your friend, because I want to be something more."

Through her tears, Kendall managed to speak. "What?"

"I love you, OK. There I said it."

"You love me? Really?"

Kick only nodded, before kissing Kendall for a good fifteen seconds, both of their lips tingling with the sparks that had flown the second their lips had met.

"Does this mean we're going out now?" asked Kendall.

"If you want to, then yeah, I guess it does," said Kick.

"I'd love that more than anything in the world."

The new couple leaned in once again and kissed, holding hands, sat under the blooming cherry tree on that hot spring day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Before you tell me, yes I know it was fluffy but I can't help it! They're too cute together! But remember, if you read it, review it! :)


End file.
